


What ya gonna do, Sammy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a particularly intresting walk home from school</p>
            </blockquote>





	What ya gonna do, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art http://what-the-hell-eis.tumblr.com/post/112000855795/bet-dean-didnt-see-it-coming-some-weecest
> 
> (Sorry to the artist as this is shit)

Sam and Dean walked down the steps leaving school, Dean had a smug smile on his face as sam spoke.

"I can not believe you Dean" Sam sighed angrily "you are never, ever picking me up from class ever again"

"Oh c'mon Sammy, it wasn't that bad" Dean chuckled.

"Are you Serious Dean? You announced to my whole class that I was leaving to get a prostate exam"

"What, you are, and I'm gonna be sure to be thorough" Dean winked playfully.

Sam pushed Dean with his shoulder as they turned the corner.

"Stop making jokes like that" Sam huffed

"No way, babe" Dean said exaggerating the pet name and bumping Sam back, finding humor in his brother over reaction.

Sam quickly grabbed Dean and pulled him forward. He had one hand balled in the from of Dean's jacket and the other on his back. Sam starred dangers up a Dean, who despite being surprised still couldn't hold back his smirk.

"Seriously Dean" Sam held eye contact with Dean like he was his prey.

"What ya gonna do, Sammy" deans smug smile became even wider.

Before dean could even process what was happening Sam had moved one of his hands to the back of deans neck and was pulling him down forcefully into a kiss, wiping that grin right off his face. His eyes were wide open with surprise but after a moment he gave in and kissed back. All to quickly Sam pushed Dean away, still holding on to his jacket as he regained eye contact.

"That's what I'm gonna do" Sam said with a growly pout as he let go and started walking once again.

Dean was left awestruck as he watched his little brother swing his hips as he walked away. Dean didn't realize how long he had been standing their until Sam turned around with an impatient look.

"C'mon Dean, don't you have a prostate exam to give" Dean felt the tables turn as a slight smirk tugged at Sam's lips.

"You're a little fucker you know that, Sammy" Dean said as he walked up to Sam and threw and arm around him "you're lucky you're cute"

Sam rolled his eyes at the word cute, but nevertheless leaned into Dean as they walked. They fell into a sweet silence as the finished walking back to the motel, they were pressed as close together as they could be and still walk functionally.

"I love you, Dean" Sam whispered into deans jacket nervously.

"I love you too kiddo" as he said this, Dean moved his arm from around Sam's shoulder to around his waist. "I really love you"

It was unconventional, and sure as hell dangerous, but the Winchester boys had always been dangerously codependent. At the moment everything was calm, but the events of this simple walk home would have repercussions. Sam and Dean were tough, and they'd fight tooth and nail to save each other, but the love they were starting to feel could cause battles they weren't prepared to fight.


End file.
